The present invention relates generally to diaphragms and specifically to microphone diaphragms. Microphones typically comprise acoustic-to-electric transducers or sensors that convert sound into an electrical signal. Microphones typically include a pressure sensitive diaphragm that is utilized to convert sound to mechanical motion, which can subsequently be converted to an electrical signal. Microphone varieties are typically categorized by the transducer type that is incorporated therein, for example, condenser, dynamic, ribbon, carbon, piezoelectric, fiber optic, liquid, pressure-gradient, and microelectric-mechanical system (MEMS). In certain microphones, the diaphragm can be positioned between a fixed internal volume of air and the environment, which allows the microphone to respond uniformly to pressure from a plurality of directions. In other microphones, the diaphragm can be at least partially open on both of its sides, which can result in pressure differences between the two sides that gives the microphones directional characteristics.